18 & 13
by Mr. MagiCutieKiller
Summary: ¿Buscas hiromido? ¡Deja de buscar que lo has encontrado! coleccion de oneshots de hiromido, varios generos tu decides que leer ¡verde, rojo y helados por doquier:D! ¡Revolución Raimon!
1. RCP

**Muy bien, este es el comienzo de mi coleccion de one-shots de hiromido, ¿porque? porque esa pareja es genialx3 y porque si^^**

**Se podran encontrar con gran variedad de generos en esto, pero no sufran que todos tendran un final feliz:D (o no...)**

**Este fic esta basado precisamente en una conferencia que tuve en la escuela, de primeros auxilios,a lo que mi gran compañera little-blue-tiger y yo malpensamos por completo y esto fue el resultado. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>RCP<strong>

Este era un día cualquiera, ciertamente aburrido, hoy en nuestra escuela daran una gran conferencia de seguridad y primeros auxilios, ¿a quien rayos le interesaria saber algo de eso? los maestros estuvieron muy insistentes en esto. claro que como buen alumno que soy no pondré atencion y que mejor ayuda para eso que tu mejor amigo

-mido, que vamos a hacer? fastidiaremos a los de enfrente o le gritaremos cosas por debajo al conferencista-  
>-la verdad no se hiroto, pero creeme esto sera tan largo que tendremos suficiente tiempo para hacer todo- me comentaba -oye tengo algo de hambre, no podemos ir a comprar dulces antes de la conferencia?- obviamente no estaba permitida la comida en aquel salón<p>

Fuimos a la cafeteria, mala suerte estaba cerrada, mido por poco se roba los dulces del habre que tenia pero ese es otro asunto

llegamos y nos guiaron a nuestros lugares, mido y yo rapidamente nos sentamos juntos y empezamos a ver quien eran las victimas de enfrente, que genial! haruya se sento justo ahí , nos encantaba hacerlo estallar, antes de que mido y yo empezaramos con nuestras maldades una maestra nos tomo del hombro a los dos

- que pretenden hacer?- ambos nos enviamos una mirada, a lo que mido aplico sus grandes habilidades de actuacion [creanlo o no, pienselo mido es un gran actor, si no como fue tan malvado como alien y el mas lindo cuando se volvio normal?]  
>-ah, maestra- sonrio ampliamente -estabamos a punto de pedirle una pluma a nuestro compañero para pedir notas, ya que extraviamos la nuestra-<br>-toma una pluma- se lo trago por completo -pero venia a moverte de lugar-  
>que? aun as lo cambiaria, bueno era obvio ya que somos los mas distraidos juntos, al pobre mido lo mandaron hasta la otra esquina del salón y ahí es en donde se fue abajo todo lo que habiamos planeado<p>

-blah, blah, y eso es lo que tienes que hacer en caso de quemaduras, blah-  
>Era lo unico que escuchaba salir de la boca de aquel tipo, para mi, un fracasado sin vida -blah, blah, asuntos medicos, blah- No prestaba nada de atencion hasta que vi que sacaron uno de esos muñecos raros para darle respiracion de boca a boca, ''panchito'' se llamaba -y les expicaremos a continuacion como se da el RCP- ''RCP'', nombre muy raro, pero seria divertido ver a un tipo de cincuenta años besando a panchito, aunque no me resulto raro que dos hombres se besaran, ya que a mi me gustaba mi mejor amigo...<p>

Explico que en un desmayo o algo parecido teniamos que revisar el pulso, por el cuello y tambien revisar la respiracion acercando tu oreja a la nariz de el desmayado, darle unos leves golpes en el pecho (o eso yo entendi) tapar la nariz y dar el beso... si eso fue mi gran grado de comprension, si algun día lo llegaba a aplicar y lo hac a mal pues no seria mi culpa, seria de lo aburrida que fue la explicacion

Al fin salimos, esa cosa duro casi cuatro horas, desde que entramos, hasta la hora del descanso, fue una bendicion salir de ahí -mido-chan ¿como te fue del otro lado del universo?- decia bromeando -tan aburrido como a ti, supongo yo, pero mira el lado bueno, abrieron la cafeteria, por fin podremos comer algo!- Admiraba el insasiable apetito de ese chico La cafeteria quedaba algo lejos, asi que empezamos a andar, sin prisa, porque cuando mido tiene hambre la fila para comprar es lo de menos

Mientras que caminabamos veiamos a la gente y hablabamos de cosas sin mucho sentido, desvie mi mirada y antes de voltear escuche un desplome en el piso, mido había caído inconciente al piso -mido, mido estas bien?- era la pregunta mas idiota del mundo, era completamente seguro que no estaba ''bien'' poco a poco la gente empezo a juntarse a nuestro alrededor para ver la situacion, la verdad me valía un comino las personas, mi mido-chan estaba inconciente, acerque mi oreja peligrosamente a su rostro, sentí un leve sonrojo, pero no adverti ninguna señal de respiracion.

Me alarme, todos empezaron a gritar, unos repitiendome lo que no hab a escuchado tiempo antes, otros llamando a los mayores, empecé a darle esos golpes en el pecho, fue un fracaso, no podía porque sentía que lastimaba su pequeño cuerpo, por un momento mi cabeza reacciono y logre visualizar el siguiente paso de la resucitacion...

_El beso,_ pense profundamente, muchas veces antes había querido besarlo pero no fui capaz, y jamas pense que nuestro primer beso seria por tal emergencia, me sentía muy presionado, había muchas chicas alrededor, varias eran admiradoras mias y del desmayado, pero no hay eleccion, me acerque a sus labios y di un pequeño beso para luego pasarle mi aire, escuche demasiados gritos de chicas a mi alrededor, unos de lamento y otros de felicidad [esas eran yaoi fangirls^^] pero mas de lamento por nuestras admiradoras

Estuve repitiendo ese proceso por unos dos o tres minutos, gracias a dios midorikawa se levanto - ¿todavía hay tiempo para comer?- fue lo primero que dijo al levantarse, solte una risa y lo abrace -que bueno que estas mejor- le dije al oido, ambos arrodillados en el piso, revolvi su pelo y nos pusimos de pie, lo que vimos fue a la maestra que nos separo anteriormente -no puedo creerlo- decia boquiabierta y atonita -¡hiroto puso atencion a la platica!- gritaba con aire triunfal...

El resto del día no fue interesante, solo que volvieron a llegar las cartas de amor, rogandome que no me hiciera gay, muy tarde para eso, llego la salida y acompañe a mido a su casa y no pude evitar hablar de aquel acontecimiento -oye mido-chan, sobre lo que paso...-  
>-no te preocupes, no lo mires como un beso, me ayudaste, eso fue todo, no hubo nada serio en eso ¿verdad?- -no, mido se que estabas actuando- sonrei, se sonrojo violentamente, pero lanzo una peque a risa tierna -solo tu sabes cuando estoy actuando-<br>-te amo- dije tomandolo de la mano y -te amo hiroto-kun- respondio dandome un beso en la mejilla

Y ese día aprendí que tal ves no este de mas saber algo de primeros auxilios...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado (y que alguien lo aya leido-.-) <strong>

**y un consejito, si estas muy aburrida en una situacion y estas con tu mejor amiga, malpiensa tu alrededor, puede salir un fic genial;) aunque este no este tan genialT^T ¿Review?**

**Bye~! (~¯ ▽¯)~ **


	2. All I wanted

**Whoa~! no puedo creer que le segui a esta coleccion de oneshots! soy muy mala para continuar historias^^' pero esta pareja lo vale!**

**Advertencia: Este fic puede estar algo emo, asi que si son algo sensibles vallan por una caja de pañuelos, y si no... etto.. pues tambien, nunca se sabe:)**

**Se me olvido en el otro cap, inazuma eleven no me pertenece, ni los personajes aparecidos aqui. **

**A LEER:D**

* * *

><p><strong>All I wanted<strong>

¿Acaso piensas en mi? se que me quieres, pero me quieres de la misma manera en la que yo te quiero a ti? hasta ahora yo mismo me contestaba sin consultarte, la respuesta era si, o eso creí...

Nuestra historia era perfecta, como un cuento de hadas, todo nuestro tiempo juntos, desde aquel orfanato y nos separaron un corto tiempo cuando el se fue a jugar en las ligas internacionales, el reencuentro fue bellisimo y desde entonces hemos estado mas unidos que nunca, tenia esperanzas, ese dia llego.

Todos jugabamos un partido de soccer. Los mismos de siempre, nagumo, suzuno, osamu, ulvida, hiroto y yo. Terminamos el partido, todos se dirijían a sus respectivas habitaciones, yo hacia lo mismo hasta que cierto pelirrojo me tomo de la muñeca y me detuvo -ven conmigo- me dijo amablemente

Me llevo a un lugar muy poco recurrido y mi corazon latia a mil por hora, solo me dejaba llevar por el, no me solto hasta que llegamos a su destino, al parecer nadie podia escuhcarnos desde ahí, imaginaba lo que pasaria

-Midorikawa- se sonrojaba al hablar -etto... no se como decirtelo- esperaba la pregunta que hace tiempo ansiaba de su parte, poco a poco la atmosfera se tornaba intensa sin muchas palabras -vamos hiroto, puedes decirme lo que sea-  
>el clavo su verde mirada en mis ojos, le sonrei para indicarle que corresponderia a su pregunta y para darle confianza, me devolvio la sonrisa y con una voz baja me dijo -midorikawa, me gusta ulvida-...<p>

Esas tres palabras bastaron para que mi mundo se viniera abajo, borre de inmediato mi sonrisa, senti que algo se rompio dentro de mi, un fino cristal que fue arrojado con fuerza al piso

Un flash back, en un segundo todos esos momentos que pase con hiroto, esos recuerdos sumamente especiales que vivi con el, todas las veces que lo ayude y el a mi, de pequeños cuando hicimos esa promesa de amistad y nuestras sonrisas mas sinceras se dislumbraron en mi mente y poco a poco fueron perdiendo su color, su sentido, como hojas de papel que fueron rasgadas porque ahora no valian nada, en realidad todo eso, ya no era nada

-¿Que te sucede?- preguntaba hiroto haciendome reaccionar, había quedado perplejo con la mirada fija a la nada, volví a este mundo, pronto mis ojos empezaron a sentirse extremadamente humedos, no pude evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por mis mejillas, mire la expresion de su rostro, comenze a llorar en serio, intentaba contenerme pero todo era en vano, me detuvo y me tomo por los hombros -midorikawa, ¿que pasa? ¿por que lloras?- pregunto directamente con un tono alarmado y no puedo evitar que esas palabras se escaparan de mis labios...

-¡TODO LO QUE QUERIA ERAS TU!- ambos quedamos en shok, yo solo cubri mi boca mientras que el soltaba mis hombros, no apartamos la mirada, tuvimos unos minutos de silencio un poco mas calmado volví a repetir -todo lo que queria eras tu- las lagrimas volvieron a correr por mi cara, estaba a punto de impulsarme a besarlo pero note que hiroto se detuvo, penso para contestarme -entonces supongo que no me apoyaras con ulvida-

-¡¿QUE?- pense en voz alta -me rompiste el corazon, por si no te diste cuenta, me declare no como yo esperaba ¿y todavia estas pensando en ella?- grite con fiereza, en esos momentos salia una parte de mi que no habia conocido, lastima que hiroto lo aya tomado mal

-¡hey! que te allas declarado no significa que de ahora en adelante te vaya a corresponder, ¡me sigue gustando ulvida sobre lo que aya pasado!- contesto furioso, en ese momento senti como si me estuvieran disparando, una y otra ves sin parar y habia dado en el blanco, sin embargo no basto para que me calmara

-No entiendo porque te gusta, es mas no entiendo como no te diste cuante que te amaba! por el amor de dios era el mas obvio del mundo y tu no te enteraste!- seguia gritando con mas impulso mientras que mi camisa se empapaba de lagrimas

-¡Deja de gritarme! si yo decidi quererla a ella no es tu problema, al contrario, eres el peor amigo si no me vas a apoyar!-

-¿Que no te he apoyado?- me detuve para volver a tener todos esos flashbacks -¡TE HA APOYADO TODA MI VIDA! sin condiciones y sin pedir favores a cambio, cuantas veces me tuve que sacrificar para ayudarte en muchos de tus caprichos y tuve ue cambiar las cosas, ¡solo por ti y por verte sonreir!- hiroto se quedaba sin argumentos a lo que solo supo decir

-Yo **AMO** a ulvida- recalco notoriamente esa palabra -¡y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo!- ese fue el ultimo golpe bajo que me daria, sin pensarlo levante mi mano para guiarla con fuerza a su rostro, golpee a mi mejor amigo, quede perplejo mire mi mano, el no reacciono mas que para tocar suavemente su mejilla -mido, yo- no queria escucharlo y solo sali de ahi corriendo...

**Hiroto's P.O.V.**

_Deje mi mejilla, vi como corría sin rumbo fijo atonito, grite con fuerza pero no me escucho, no sabia que mido podía llegar a ser asi ¿solo por mi? me sentia un idiota, no, en realidad era un idiota, mido tenia razon recorde por un momento todos esos instantes que pasamos juntos, ¿como no me di cuenta?_  
><em>se veia a kilometros que me amaba y yo lo desprecie. Desde el punto de vista que me ponia ya no tenia razones para querer a ulvida lo hice sufrir por lo que sentia por mi, fui horrible, un monstruo, lo segui a donde corría y por fin se detuvo bajo un arbol<em>

**End of P.O.V.**

Vi que hiroto se acercaba lentamente, ya no lo queria ver, desvie la vista, sin dirijirle la mirada le dije -perdon, debi apoyarte- con todo el dolor dentro segui hablando -si tu quieres a ulvida, bien- trague saliva -pero tu me sigues gustando, perdoname- al decir esto ultimo voltee para encontrarlo mucho mas cerca, retiro la ultima lagrima y sin avisar, sin una sola palabra me acaricio y poso delicadamente sus labios sobre los mios...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal, les gusto? Espero que no me alla pasado en el factor de idiotez en hirotoD: ¿Me quieren asesinar de lo emo que estuvo? recuerden que la solicitud de tomatazos sigue abierta:D<strong>

**La verdad nunca termino un fic en un gran beso, pero la situacion lo ameritaba^^ ¿Review .w.? **

**Los espero para el proximo One-shot:D**

**Bye~! (~¯ ▽¯)~ **


	3. When it rains

**¡He vuelto! Pero esta ves no creo que esto califique como un one-shot por lo corto que esta, mas bien es un drabble^^ un pequeño y raro drabble:)**

**Advertencia (otra ves): Este _drabble _puede estar demasiado raro y carecer de sentido, pero estaba lloviendo y tenia inspiracion, y estaba aburrida en la escuela asi que por eso salio así**

**Y por ultimo inazuma eleven no me pertenecen ni los personajes que aparecen aqui, ahora ¡aventurence a leer! **

* * *

><p><strong>When it rains...<strong>

Cuando llueven pasan cosas en este equipo, unas esperadas y otras no tanto...

Lastima, se a cancelado la practica a causa de la tormenta que golpeaba la ciudad, todos corrimos a refugiarnos de la lluvia y entramos a una posada que estaba cerca.

No podíamos ir a casa en estas condiciones, decidimos quedarnos ah hasta que pasara la tormenta; el entrenador pagaría el corto tiempo que estuvieramos ahí, todos estaban decepcionados de que se cancelara la practica.

- que haremos por mientras que pasa la tormenta?- preguntaba kazemaru

-tal vez una pelicula- contestaba goenji

-pero que genero?- se preguntaba endou a si mismo, un trueno resono por toda la posada haciendo que los futbolistas se estremecieran, a lo que kogure contesto maliciosamente

-de terror- y todos volvian a asentir emocionados

Nos guiaron a una gran habitacion, con una enorme tele, un DVD y un solo sillon

-no se preocupen, se pueden poner en el piso- aclaraba la encargada -ahora mismo traere cobijas y palomitas- marcho dejandonos solos.  
>Se que a mido no le gustan este tipo de peliculas, me sente a su lado y le sonrei, pronto apagaron las luces y comenzo la pelicula<p>

No me gustaba verlo asi de nervioso

-mido-chan no estes nervioso es solo una pelicula- trataba de tranquilizarlo

-sabes que no me gustan- desvio la vista de la pantalla -mejor salgo de aquí- se levanto de su asiento hacia la salida y lo seguí. Al salir al pasillo tome de su brazo y lo detuve

-¿a donde vas?- pregunte curioso -no lo se, tal vez a ver llover, me gusta mucho- respondio indeciso, decidí seguirlo, tal vez podría pasar algo interesante...

Afuera en la entrada había un pequeño techo que cubría y dos sillas, nos sentamos juntos.  
>Por un largo rato estuvimos sin hablar, callados, tranquilos, estabamos tan cerca y solo volteaba a verlo de ves en ves, se veía mas lindo de lo normal, tenía tantas ganas de decirle, pero simplemente no era capaz de hacerlo<p>

Un relampago, un trueno y los gritos de nuestros compañeros rompieron esa tranquilidad e hicieron que mido se sobresaltara y que cayera directamente en mis brazos, solte una pequeña risa y lo abrace protectoramente

-mido tranquilo yo te protegeré- dije para calmarlo, se sonrojo tremendamente, forcejeo un poco y me empujo

-¡calla! no me asuste, solo me tomo por sorpresa- esos pucheros característicos de mido lo hacían mas lindo de lo que ya era, no pude evitar abrazarlo de nuevo, pero esta ves no se nego, al contrario correspondio el abrazo, sentía su calor, estuvimos minutos así y sin esperarlo mido, con sus labios, hizo contacto con los mios...

Ni una palabra, estaba en shok mientras sentía que me abrazaba mas fuerte

-mido, no pense que...- una inmensa alegría broto dentro de mi, salte repentinamente y mido me solto

-hiroto ¿que- antes de que pudiera continuar tome su mano y lo jale, volví a presionar sus labios contra los mios y sin decir una palabra lo guie a la lluvia, empezo a reír de emocion, reía como solo el lo sabe hacer

-¡midorikawa te amo!- exclame sin temor alguno declarandome, al fin mido me correspondía

-yo tambien te amo, hiroto-kun- me rodeo con sus brazos, yo lo tome de la cintura y lo levante en el aire, al bajar juntamos nuestros labios por ultima ves y abraze su empapado cuerpo; hubiera deseado que ese instante jamas hubiera acabado, el cierre de ese bello momento fue un imponente trueno que provoco que ambos nos sobresaltaramos

-creo que deberiamos volver^^- comente -si, creo que si-...

Ya había acabado la pelicula, así que todos notaron lo mojados que estabamos

-¿que paso?- preguntaban todos, mido y yo solo cruzamos miradas, sonreiamos y contestamos -algo que no esperabamos...-

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les alla gustado^^ por mas raro y sin sentido que estuviera:3<strong>

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! Aunque sean pocos me motivan para seguir escribiendo, sinceramente gracias:)**

**¿Acaso meresco review? ¿O acaso meresco comida para perro? Aqui estare para el proximo one shot, ¿estaran ustedes aqui?**

**Bye~! (~¯ ▽¯)~**


	4. Primer vals

**¡VOLVI:D! pfff, me habia tardado demasiado en subir, pero eso cosa que llamamos escuela te chupa la vidaD: no tuve tiempo ni de hacer nada! gomen por haber tardado, pero intentare estar mas activa para estas vacaciones**

**Y como compensacion por haber tardado... ¡un capitulo extra-largo! no se vayan a asustar que yo tambien me sorprendi demasiado, 2460 palabras-.- (¿como tuve el valor de hacer eso? quien sabe)**

**Ya para no agregarle mas palabras inazuma eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

><p><strong>Primer vals <strong>

-¿Que puedo hacer?- preguntaba algo alterado midorikawa -muy apenas se como hablarle a una niña-  
>-Pfff, el tipico problema de un chico- decia algo burlon su mejor amigo -no se porque tanta dificultad con eso, no es como si fueran extraterrestres o algo asi- [lol]<br>-oh, pero es que tu eres el gran hiroto kiyama, a ti te llegan tan facilmente las chicas como yo a los helados- -jajaja- rio un poco -no exageres tanto midorikawa- dijo tomando el comentario de su amigo en broma -pero dime ¿quien sera la victima, digo, la afortunada?  
>-jajaja, muy gracioso- dijo sarcasticamente -la ''victima'' es fumiko, la verdad tu sabes que no me gusta nadie, pero ella es realmente linda-<br>-bueno, midorikawa, tienes suerte de tenerme como mejor amigo, te prometo que ella ira al gran baile de invierno contigo, o si no... etto..  
>- te dejas de llamar hiroto kiyama y te haras llamar gran?<br>-jajaja- rio a carcajadas -claro pequeño ocurrente- abrazo al menor y le despeino el fleco

Este baile era el mayor evento del año, el gran baile de invierno, o en esa escuela lo era, por ello es muy importante cumplir con los requerimientos pedidos por ''la sociedad'' que en realidad eran solo los chicos populares, que quieren que esa noche sea mucho mas perfecta y glamorosa de lo que ya era, de lo contrario eras tachado de _loser_ y el requerimiento mas importante era tu pareja, por eso mido estaba tan desesperado

-lo siento pero ya tengo pareja- hiroto intentaba hacer entender a la chica que no estaba disponible -tranquila, seguro conseguiras a una buena pareja- el pobre hiroto se desesperaba al ver que los ojos de la chica se humedecian -p-pero, quien es la chica?- decia al parecer con el corazon roto -tranquilizate, si quieres saber se llama kimiko- limpio una peque a lagrima que se le habia escapado a esa insistente -pero no te preocupes, es solo mi cita, no estoy relacionado con ella ni nada por el estilo, si es lo que querias saber- se alegro que ella se habia tranquilizado un poco y tambien acepto el hecho de que no iria al baile con hiroto, tras ese drama se marcho con la cabeza baja

-dios, este es el drama mas grande hasta ahora- llegaba midorikawa atonito por la escena, mientras que se recargaba en la pared -¿ves a lo que me refiero? las chicas, a ti, te caen del cielo- dijo haciendo un puchero -¡auch! ¡hiroto duele! ya dejame en paz- dijo intentandose quitar al pelirrojo de encima -perdon, es que tus mejillas se inflan tanto cuando haces pucheros, son tan graciosas- dijo por fin soltando a midorikawa

-¡par de gays!- dijo alguien de paso, claro que ambos ya sabian quien era el _autor_ del insulto -mira quien lo dice- contesto hiroto algo serio -el que se la pasa todo el dia pegado con suzuno, ¡oh! sin contar cuantas chicas les has espantado- haruya rapidamente intento abalanzarse contra el, de no haber sido por suzuno quien lo detuvo, hiroto hubiera terminado con un moreton en el ojo -dios, haruya siempre es lo mismo- dijo algo desinteresado -¿que nunca te cansas de provocarlos?-  
>-pero acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo?- -tu lo empezaste- al oir ese gran argumento haruya se calmo inmediatamente -¿como te va suzuno?- dijo el peliverde ya con mas confianza, sin importar lo mal que se lleven, ellos eran los amigos mas unidos de aquella escuela -nada, viendo como haruya fracasa en su intento de conseguir cita y disfrutando del descanso y ustedes?<br>-viendo como le sobran chicas a hiroto- -demonios hiroto- hablo haruya - como alguna de ellas no me pueden buscar como consolacion?-  
>-aparte de que caiste tan bajo para considerarte a ti mismo una ''consolacion''- se burlo suzuno -sabes- dijo mido -si fueras mas agradable y mucho, MUCHO menos agresivo, seguramente las chicas vendrian corriendo hacia ti-<br>La campana que indicaba el final del descanso interrumpia la conversacion -bueno creo que debemos irnos- hiroto finalizo

El resto del dia en la escuela paso sin nada interesante que contar, dandole a mido algo de tiempo para pensar y descubrir como se le habla a una niña, vaya que este era un caso perdido... ¿o no? Al salir de la escuela rapidamente se reunio con hiroto para empezar su ''practica'' de como invitaria a fumiko al baile y que mejor cosa para no estar tenso en una practica que un helado [no habia incluido helados en fics anteriores, pero lo prometi y aqui esta:D]

Llegaron a la helader a favorita de mido, el se sento en una mesa situada en la parte de afuera, esa era la favorita de mido ya que no es solo una heladeria, sino era una gran reposteria, casi un restaurante dulce y habia mesas tanto dentro como afuera.  
>-hiroto, quiero uno de fresas combinado con cheesecake- -¿perdon? acaso me ves cara de sirviente?-<br>-etto... ¿si?- dijo aguantandose la risa -mas bien mi maid- -pues no, mira, la cajera es bonita, quiero que vayas y pidas nuestros helados- mido quedo perplejo -¿que? !pero no se hablarle a las mujeres!- exclamo nervioso -pero si le has hablado a mi hermana... y a tu mama, asi que ve- Acto seguido empujo a mido hasta el mostrador mientras que el otro oponia resistencia -por cierto, el mio de pistacho- el pelirrojo dejo solo al peliverde -buenas tardes, ¿que se te ofrece pequeño?- pregunto amablemente la chica, era algo joven, mido se puso increiblemente nervioso -a, etto... helado- desvio la mirada cortante -¿de que sabor?- preguntaba, intentaba contener una peque a risita ya que el chico estaba sonrojado -etto... uno de fresa y cheesecake- dijo un poco mas seguro, su helado era **SU** helado -y uno de pistacho- sentia sus mejillas calentarse mas -muy bien- la chica le dio la espalda un momento para hacer el pedido, mido volteo a ver a hiroto mientras que este hacia una señal de que lo hacia bien -bien, son 400 yenes- dijo dulcemente la cajera, mido se puso nervioso porque no encontraba el cambio en su bolsillo, al sacar la mano las monedas saltaron por todos lados, ella rio un poco -no te preocupes te ayudo- salio un momento del mostrador y recogio las monedas y las conto -cambio exacto, gracias por comprar aqui- mido tambien agradecio por el helado -sabes, eres algo lindo- dijo sonriendole...

-Dios santo, hice el ridiculo con esa chica- dijo entregandole el helado a su amigo -me dijo que era lindo, vaya que ella tambien lo era- -espera, ¿que te dijo que?-  
>-que era lindo, pero la verdad no se porque- -creo que he descubierto tu fuerte mido- -¿eh? ¿mi fuerte?...<p>

Gracias a ese show en el mostrador hiroto habia encontrado el fuerte en midorikawa, que era ser lindo, infantil, despertar ese sentimiento en las chicas que ellas mismas llamaban _''moe''_. Intentaron con muchas otras victimas para probar a mido, en todas eran lo mismo, el muy apenas les hablaba sonrojado y ellas rapidamente caian, poco a poco mido adquirio mas _destreza_ (si se le puede llamar asi) para hablar con ellas y todas terminaban en lo que se esperaba, el exito para mido

Ya oscurecia, ambos volvian a casa, el mayor acompañaba al menor, ambos completamente satisfechos con esa tarde -wow, mido-chan no pense que fueras tan bueno en esto, solo necesitaba pulirte- -yo tampoco me lo esperaba- -¿listo para mañana?-  
>-claro- asintio con la cabeza emocionado -oye, ¿sabes porque estoy emocionado?<br>-¿por tu primera cita?  
>-aparte, siempre quise bailar una cancion lenta con alguien, como un vals- mido podia llegar a ser algo cursi a veces, pero a hiroto no le importaba eso -seria mi primer vals- hiroto sabia por su sonrisa tan sincera que en realidad si estaba emocionado por eso -midorikawa te prometo que tendras tu esperado primer vals...<p>

Al dia siguiente mido estaba casi preparado para preguntarle a su cita, solo que habia un peque o problema... a mido lo comian los nervios y olvido todo lo que aprendio el dia anterior -por el amor de dios ryuuji no ahora!-  
>-p-pero, ya no quiero, e-es demasiada presion!- La inocente chica estaba sacando numerosos libros de su casillero, sin darse que a unos metros de distancia habia una gran discucion (casi una odisea) por invitarle al baile, un chico se le acerco hablaron y rieron ella asintio y el tipo se fue sonriendo, hiroto se dio cuenta de eso y empujo a midorikawa (nuevamente) y lo acerco considerablemente a ella.<br>Vio al peliverde tremendamente sonrojado y muy apenas podia sostener su vista -¿Se te ofrece algo mido?- lo veia con ojos de ternura -etto... yo.. n-no se..- hiroto los veia de lejos y se preguntaba ¿que habia hecho mal? fumiko veia perpleja al menor en su intento probablemente fallido de invitarla al baile -¿no sabes que se te ofrece?- preguntaba divertida para confundirlo mas -¡NO! si se, pero.. es que- el chico que habia hablado anteriormente con fumiko paso y lo empujo ''accidentalmente'' perdio el equlibrio, cayo directo al piso -¡que horrible eres!- fumiko reclamo por la accion de este, midorikawa se armo de valor (aun estando en el suelo)  
>-me pareces muy linda, ¿quisieras ir al baile conmigo?<br>-etto...- fumiko volteo nerviosa -si- le sonrio y lo ayudo a levantarse -si quero ir contigo...

-¿estoy decente?- preguntaba al verse en el espejo el smoking que traia puesto -paresco un pinguino-  
>-un muy bonito pinguino verde- decia hiroto bromeando despeinando al ''pinguino verde'' -demonios hiroto, me tendre que peinar otra ves- -otra demostracion homosexual- -callate haruya que yo si consegui pareja y tu no- se burlaba mido sacandole la lengua ¿que hacian los cuatro juntos? habian decidido arreglarse en grupo, uno no puede confiar en uno mismo en estas situaciones, sobre todo haruya que siempre se veia perfecto en el espejo, no importa como estuviera o que tuviera puesto ¿no?<br>-haruya tranquilo, ven aqui, tienes la corbata mal atada- dijo suzuno lo mas calmado posible, mientras que acomodaba la corbata de su compañero

Midorikawa decidio ir solo por fumiko, ya estaba mas que listo para ella, emocionado frente a la puerta de su casa, se arreglaba los ultimos detalles y preparaba la rosa que habia comprado para ella, trago saliva y toco el timbre...  
>-disculpe, se encuentra fumiko?-<br>-ah eres su cita para el baile- decia al parecer su padre -mucho gusto, me caes bien pareces ser un buen chico- -gracias, mi nombre es ryujii midorikawa, mucho gusto- -¡midorikawa!- gritaba una voz femenina -fumiko, estas hermosa- -te la entrego, cuidala- si padre le decia guiñandole un ojo

Llegaron al baile contentos, todo transcurria normal, midorikawa no era el mejor en el baile estilo libre, pero eso hacia que su fuerte surgiera efecto con mas chicas, a lo que fumiko no le molesto para nada, vio a lo lejos de la pista a hiroto con su compañera, pero no queria dejar a la suya sola, la noche era radiante y perfecta como se habia esperado, el peliverde fue por un poco de ponche y casualmente ahi se encontro con su mejor amigo -mido, veo que te va muy bien, pequeño casanova- le sonreia -¡claro! pero sin superarte- respondia divertido pronto sono la primera cancion lenta de la noche -es ahora, ve con ella- le animaba, y mido asintio Caminaba despacio por los pocos de nervios para encontrarse con una tragedia...

Fumiko... ¿con otro? midorikawa salio corriendo triste de aquel gimnasio, el pelirrojo vio el acto del peliverde y corrio detras de el, dejando todo atras por su mejor amigo. Saliendo a los corredores, logro encontrarlo, observaba una rosa decepcionado -mido-chan, vi lo que paso, estas bien?- preguntaba preocupado -si, creo que si- respondia intentando sostener la sonrisa falsa -¿esta era para ella?- dijo al notar la rosa -si, sabes no me afecto tanto- intentaba no preocupar mas al pelirrojo -sabes que en realidad no era mi gran primer amor, ni siquiera me gustaba tanto, solo le crei bonita- hiroto suspiro -pero me hubiera gustado bailar mi primer vals- hubo un corto silencio que permitio a hiroto escuchar la musica -mido ¿quieres bailar?

-¿eh?- pregunto confundido -te prometi tu primer vals y si debo bailar contigo eso hare- -...- midorikawa penso por un momento, era realmente extraño ¿dos hombres bailando? ahora si que se merecian un buen insulto de parte de haruya, era una cancion realmente romantica ¿y si alguien los veia? eso seria lo peor, pero fuera de todo eso habia un pequeño impulso, diciendole que el sí queria bailar con el -si- contesto algo inseguro, hiroto le sonrio, tomo cuidadosamente la mano de mido y poso la otra en su cadera,  
>mido se sonrojo tremendamente al sentir el contacto -espera, no preferirias hacer tu la parte del hombre?, ya que es tu baile- pregunto dulcemente, el menor asintio, se puso algo nervioso, sostuvo la mano de su compañero y su corazon empezo a latir a mil por hora, puso delicadamente la otra en la cadera del mayor y empezo el baile...<p>

La cancion avanzaba mas lento de lo normal, parecia interminable, ambos deseaban que lo fuera, inconcientemente se acercaban mas y mas, la posicion de baile se transformo en casi un abrazo ahora mido tenia ambas manos en la cadera de hiroto y este tenia las suyas en la nuca de su mejor amigo, mido era algo torpe al guiar, pero eso era lo de menos, ocupaban poco espacio al moverse, con ellos dos juntos bastaba, ambos tenian un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y ambos se veian a los ojos

El sonido de aplausos indicaba el final de la pieza, pero no se separaron, no apartaron la vista, mido empezo a caminar de espalda hasta topar con la pared, seguian fundidos en el abrazo, sus rostros se acercaban, poco a poco y lentamente, ellos casi no se daban cuenta y no oponian resistencia, era casi involuntario, como si siempre hubieran querido eso, pero siempre lo negaron, sus respiraciones se cruzaron y sus labios estaban a centimetros de distancia...

Hiroto al darse cuenta se separo de golpe, no creia que el fuera a llegar a ese punto con un simple baile, ahora no podia verle la cara a su amigo -bueno creo que me tengo que ir- decia intentando dejar de hacer contacto con mido, se sentia como nunca antes, jamas quiso a alguien tanto antes -yo tambien tengo que volver- asentia, ambos marcharon por caminos diferentes -¡hiroto!- lo llamo -gracias por mi primer vals- fue al sonrisa mas honesta que habia visto en mido, el le sonrio de vuelta, le dio la espalda siguio caminando, sin pensar que el peliverde ya estaba decidido.  
>Corrio tras el pelirrojo tomo su hombro este volteo confundido, el menor dudo por segundos, pero era ahora o nunca, midorikawa habia besado a hiroto...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Segundo fic que acaba en beso! ¿que les parecio? terriblemente largo, diganme si mejor lo divido en dos capitulos a la proxima-.- Por cierto, no especifique la cancion para que elijan la que mas les queda, pongan la cancion que piensen mas adecuada en un review!<strong>

**Ha de aclarar que fumiko no es una OC, pero kimiko si es una OC mia, pero no se preocupen por ellas dos, no crean ue apareceran mucho de ahora en adelante, solo las necesite por emergencia. **

**Hasta el proximo capitulo! Bye~! (~¯ ▽¯)~ ( )**


	5. Frases

**¡Hola! ...Bueno, yo sé que he dejado esta colección de fics en hiatus por mucho tiempo y lamento eso (Y todavía cuando vuelvo es una idiotez como esta.)**

**Reforzados con mejor gramática y ortografía para que no les sangren los ojos :3**

**Vuelvo con mis queridos one-shots de mi pareja favorita, hiromido. Este es solo un pequeño calentamiento para lo que le sigue... ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Los personajes aquí mencionados son de level-5.**

* * *

><p><strong>Frases<strong>

Hiroto andaba por la calle un día, sin un objetivo en mente, solo quería liberar el estrés (mayormente por la escuela) que sufría todos los días.

Caminaba por el parque, recordando que en aquel parque con el gran árbol de cerezo había pasado muy buenos momentos con su actual novio Midorikawa.

Notó que una pareja estaba sentada en una banca, al pelirrojo le llamó la atención y paró a escuchar lo que el muchacho le decía a la muy enamorada chica.

-Tú para mi eres la chispa que necesito para vivir...

El desconocido seguía endulzando a la muchacha con sus frases cursis mientras que Kiyama pensaba para sus adentros _''Nunca le he dicho algo por el estilo a Mido, creo que es tiempo que le haga algunas frases románticas solo para él...'' _

Preparó algunas citas para su chico y de inmediato fue a su encuentro.

Llegó hasta su casa, Mido abrió la puerta y con gusto lo dejo pasar.

-¿Y por qué la inesperada visita?- Preguntó el menor curioso.

Hiroto sin especificar nada saco un gran largo papel y se aclaro la garganta.

-Mido-chan, para mí eres...

-Las estrellas en mi cielo.

-La esperanza en mi ryuusei.

-El kira kira en mi megane.

-El fuego en mis soles.

-La unión en mis constelaciones.

-Mi nave de alien.

-La blancura de mí piel.

-La ilusión en mis sueños.

-Los planetas en mi sistema solar.

-La leche en mi vía lactea.

Midorikawa poco a poco se fue sonrojando, no sabía que hacer con toda la pena ajena que le estaba dando. Mientras el pelirrojo enamorado hablaba sin parar con un tono de poeta (O eso creía). Siguió.

-El naranja en mi chaqueta.

-El elástico en mi traje pegado de Génesis.

-La melodía en starline.

-El balón en mi soccer.

-El telescopio en mi laboratorio.

-La perversión en mi sonrisa.

-La eyaculación en mi ropa interior.

-El cielo que cayó ante mi.

-El brillo en mis estrellas.

-El próximo secretario en mi corporación.

-La mamá de mis hijos.

-Lo profundo en mis ojos.

-El gel en mi cabello.

-El eje de mi mundo.

-La felicidad que contrarresta mi pasado...

Había finalizado, sonreía esperando la repuesta de mido. El peliverde estaba entre la espada y la pared sin saber que contestar a esas frases tan melosas e infantiles.

-Ah Hiroto-kun eres... uhm, ¡Eres la crema en mi helado!

Hiroto empezó a sollozar, intentando hacer el menor ruido mientras buscaba algo para limpiarse las lagrimas que ya se asomaban.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Mido-chan, eso es lo más hermoso que jamás me han dicho...

* * *

><p><strong>No me arrepiento de nada.<strong>

**Y el que le entendió, le entendió.**

**Por cierto, aquí hay dos cosas extras que mido le pudo decir a hiroto: Eres el pene en mi ano (literal). Eres los dichos en mi habla.**

**No se preocupen, los próximos tendrán más sentido. ¿Creen que merezco reviews por esta tontería?**

**Bye~!**


End file.
